naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Sloth
Sloth the Indolent is the third youngest Homunculus in Father's army. Background Physical Appearance Sloth is a giant, dim-witted homunculus, standing over three meters tall, with long black hair, a massive, muscular frame and sharp teeth, with a red line that covers his right arm and the right side of his face, eye included, and he sports his Ouroboros mark on the right shoulder-blade. Personality True to his name Sloth is extremely lazy and indolent, if it were for him, he would spend all his time sleeping without end. He rarely talks or even thinks, as he finds it tiresome, thus not much is known about his personality. Yet his formidable strength comes in handy for his siblings, who order him to do the big work. Sloth finds that even thinking takes too much effort, so he follows Father's orders without question, speaking only to complain or to claim that he would like to die, but it would be too tiresome. Synopsis Abilities Immense Strength: Among the Seven Homunculi, Sloth wields the most "classical" powers, so to speak. He is the physically strongest, even surpassing Envy in his true form. In combat, Sloth uses his fists and the chains on his wrists coupled with his astonishing physical strength. He is more than capable of crushing and tearing through solid rock and steel with his bare hands, and can easily crush a human body with accidental ease. Immense Speed: In his most devastating attack, he hurls himself towards his foes at incredible speed. In fact, his speed is so formidable, he appears to have no means of controlling his momentum, and is thus incapable of stopping himself without crashing into something. He claims to be the fastest Homunculus, which is fitting, as the sin of Sloth signifies a wasting of one's potential. Immense Durability: Sloth's hide and skin is also extremely tough, rivaling Greed's carbon skin in durability, although it is much more flexible and seems to be a permanent feature of his body. Nothing short of tank or artillery fire could pierce it from a distance; Sloth was shown to even take serious punishment deal from many opposing numerous forces like high caliber bullets, powerful concussive blasts, strong elemental attacks, extreme temperatures such as absolute zero or supernova heat, and even falls from great heights. Proficient Unarmed Combatant: Regeneration: His regenerative abilities are notably slower than those of the other homunculi, though the reason for this is unknown. It is in line with his sluggish character, and may be an effect of his large frame. He is able to use this to his advantage however, by stretching out the tendons in his muscles, increasing the range of his attacks. However, it has also been shown to be a hindrance as well; as Sloth did not need to be killed nearly as many times as his Homunculi brethren; a possible explanation being that when Alex Armstrong impaled Sloth through the mouth with an earth spike, the Homunculus' Philosopher's Stone apparently lost a lot of energy keeping Sloth pinned before he could slowly regenerate and free himself. This incredibly slow regeneration also led to both Sig and Alex being able to inflict massive, continuous damage onto Sloth (increasing the amount of energy needed to heal himself as well) until he finally disintegrated a short time later. Some of the Stone's power may also have been lost keeping Sloth alive while he was frozen in a snowdrift outside Fort Briggs, as it was a fairly long time before he was thawed out. Low Intelligence: Sloth is also extremely clumsy and easily fooled. While incredibly fast, he lacks proper coordination needed to fully utilize such abilities, and thus tends to have very poor aim as well. He is very slow-witted and apathetic, resulting in opponents getting the better of him simply by outpacing him. His sluggish nature may also explain his low intelligence, as in his last moments he claims that thinking "takes too much effort". Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Homunculus Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:Unified Axis Category:Deceased Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Antagonist Category:S-Class Level Combatants